In general, a vehicle includes various types of vehicular lamps having an illumination function for easily verifying an object positioned around the vehicle when the vehicle is driven at night and a signal function for notifying a driving state of the vehicle to other vehicles or road users.
For example, a head lamp and a fog lamp primarily aim at the illumination function and a turn signal lamp, a tail lamp, a brake lamp, a side marker, and the like primarily aim at the signal function. Installation criteria and specifications of the vehicular lamps are regulated by the law so that the vehicular lamps sufficiently show the functions.
Meanwhile, in recent years, since the vehicular lamps are key components in an exterior of the vehicle in addition to the illumination function or the signal function, such that an overall exterior of the vehicle has been determined according to the shape of the vehicular lamp at night, a demand for the vehicular lamps associated with various exterior designs has been increased.
Among them, a rear combination lamp is limited in a design for improving exterior quality.
Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the rear combination lamp adopts various designs and structures including a type in which a plurality of LEDs and optic lenses are adopted, a type in which individual inner lens modules are adopted, a type in which a bent area is extended, or the like.
However, the type in which the plurality of LEDs and optic lenses are adopted is limited in implementing a 3D-effect design due to an increase in manufacturing cost. The type in which the individual inner lens modules are adopted use the individual inner lens modules and consequently, the type increases cost.
As the related art associated with the rear combination lamp, there is Korean Patent No. 10-1342059 (Dec. 10, 2013) entitled ‘Rear Lamp for Vehicle’.
The rear lamp for the vehicle serves to perform two or more lamp functions. The rear lamp for the vehicle is characterized in improving the exterior design by using an optic unit installed in the rear lamp for the vehicle.
However, the rear lamp for the vehicle just attempts to improve the exterior design by using the optic unit, but uses a lens bent to the front of the vehicle, and as a result, the rear lamp for the vehicle is limited in implementing visibility and various lamp shapes according to view positions of a driver of a rear vehicle.